Out of the Frying Pan
by Rackuhn
Summary: Daisy, a frying pan, and two Duke boys running around in the back yard, equals trouble.


Out of the Frying Pan

A/N: Always liked the scene in the episode of The Runaway where Daisy is chasing the boys around the yard after they wrecked her yellow Road Runner by sending it over a cliff. Here's a little "what if" she actually managed to bean one of the boys with that frying pan. Okay, it may be sappy but I just couldn't help myself. Oh yeah, don't own them either.

* * *

Jesse watched as his baby girl chased her two cousins around the yard, frying pan in her hand. He was sure glad that he wasn't in the boys' shoes at the moment as Daisy was angry enough to spit nails. They had moments before finished telling her about how they had narrowly escaped certain death by jumping out of her car just before it went over a cliff. She took it about as well as they thought she would.

Her eyes held a heated fire as she ran after the two of them, missing them by mere inches as they dodged the heavy skillet. Jesse chuckled to himself as the boys twisted and turned around the old oak tree and then ran as fast as they could behind the tractor only to run behind the truck and then back to the tree once more. He felt that they were doing pretty good avoiding her, that is until Bo accidentally tripped on one of the tree roots, slowing himself down just enough that when Daisy swung the pan, it connected solidly with the back of his head.

Daisy watched in horror when she pulled the pan back after hearing the loud "ting" that the metal skillet made, and saw her cousin stagger a few more steps before he fell to his knees and then land face down on the ground, unmoving. "Bo!" she screamed as she dropped the pan and quickly knelt beside him. Jesse and Luke were suddenly by her side as she tried to roll over the motionless man. "Oh God Bo, I'm so sorry," she cried out.

While Jesse pulled her back from her injured cousin, Luke gently rolled Bo over and sighed in relief when he heard him moan. Bo's eyes fluttered for a moment but remained closed. Worry crept over the remaining Dukes when their youngest stopped moving and became quiet once again.

"Oh Uncle Jesse, I'm so sorry," Daisy cried, holding on tightly to her uncle's overalls. "I didn't mean ta hit him like that. I wasn't tryin' ta hit him at all, just scare him a bit."

"I know ya didn't mean it," Jesse answered, doing his best to sooth his niece. "I know it was an accident and so does Bo." He looked down at the still figure on the ground as Luke gently patted the younger man's face.

"Come on, Bo. Ya need ta wake up now," Luke softly said, but Bo remained quiet. Luke ran his fingers through cousin's hair and felt the lump that was forming there and then held up his hand. "I don't think ya hurt him too badly, Daisy," Luke said wiggling his fingers to show her that there was no blood. "Besides, ya know how hard headed Bo is." This brought a small smile to her face as her tears continued to fall.

"Let's get him into the house," Jesse ordered as he let go of his niece and bent over to help Luke pick Bo up off of the ground. Positioning the youngest Duke in between the two of them, they carried the still unconscious man into the house and laid him on the couch.

"Daisy, can ya get some ice for Bo?" Luke asked while placing a pillow underneath the younger man's head.

"Sure Luke," Daisy sniffed as she headed towards the kitchen, still feeling mighty guilty about what she had done.

"Boy, he's really out of if," Luke commented softly as he tried to wake Bo again.

"Well, if he doesn't wake up soon, I'll give the Doc a call and see if he'll come on out here," Jesse answered as he checked Bo over himself. He looked up just in time to see Daisy coming back with the ice.

"Here ya go, Luke," Daisy said, her eyes still red and puffy. "Is he gonna be okay, Uncle Jesse?"

"Now don't ya fret none, girl," Jesse ordered. "Like Luke said, Bo's got a pretty hard head. He should be comin' 'round shortly." All of them turned to look when they heard a small moan coming from Bo. "See? He's wakin' up already," he smiled, while quietly thanking the Lord for his boy's safety.

Luke too smiled in relief as he continued to hold the bag of ice on the back of his cousin's head. "Hey Bo, come on, Cousin. Time ta wake up."

There was another groan and Bo's eyes fluttered once again but this time they opened and stayed that way. "Ohh, my head. Wh…wha' happened?" he asked as he looked around and found himself inside the house and everyone staring at him. "Last thing I remember is runnin' away from Daisy."

Luke couldn't help but chuckle. "Ya were, but you're two left feet let her catch up ta ya and she pinged ya on the head with the fryin' pan."

Bo laid there for a moment as the news of what Luke said sank in and then his eyes opened wide. "She hit me?" he squeaked out.

"It was an accident, Bo," Daisy said as she moved closer and sat on the couch with him. "I…I didn't mean ta hit ya, honest."

Bo could see the frightened look in her eyes and quickly reigned in his anger. He couldn't help feelin' sorry for her, even with his head pounding the way it was. "Aw Daisy, that's okay. I guess I kinda deserved it for wreckin' your car like that."

"No, ya didn't deserve me hittin' ya in the head with the fryin' pan," Daisy protested. "What if I really had hurt ya?"

"But I'm okay," Bo said as he tried to sit up only to stop when the room started spinning. He quickly laid back down with his eyes tightly closed and grabbed the side of his head. "Okay, maybe I'm not one hundred percent but I ain't dead neither."

"Now Bo ya just take it easy there and lie still," Jesse ordered. "Ya were out of it for quite awhile and from the looks of ya, I'm pretty sure that ya have a concussion, so for the rest of the day, ya stay there."

"But Uncle Jesse…" Bo cried out.

"Don't ya argue with me young man," Jesse ordered as he pointed his finger at the boy. "Ya just do as you're ordered, ya hear?"

"Yes sir," Bo answered, knowing that he lost that battle of wills. Truth being told though, he was sort of glad of that too, especially with the way his head was hurting."

"Good," Jesse smiled back. "Come on, Luke. We've got work ta do."

"Yes sir," Luke answered and smirked as he patted Bo's shoulder. "Take it easy, Cousin. Be back in as soon as possible."

"See ya later," Bo called out, giving his cousin a sympathetic look knowing that Luke was now stuck doing his chores as well.

As the two oldest Dukes walked out the door, Daisy gently caressed the side of Bo's face with her hand. "I'm sorry, Sugar. I really didn't mean ta hit ya like that."

"I know, Daisy," Bo answered with a smile. "It was an accident…just like with your car."

He saw the fire light up in Daisy's eyes and then quickly saw it smother as she took a deep breath. "I still can't believe that ya wrecked my car."

"Wasn't by choice, believe me," Bo pleaded, his own eyes wide with fright. "The breaks went out and Luke and me had ta make a jump for it."

"The breaks really went out?"

"Yeah. Ya don't think I would wreck a car on purpose, well at least not without a good reason, do ya? Besides, I know how much ya loved that car, just like me and Luke are with the General."

Daisy slumped in defeat. "I guess I should be grateful that ya and Luke came out of that okay."

"Ya can say that again. In a way I'm glad that it was your car we were drivin'."

"Why?" Daisy asked, anger rising again.

"'Cause Luke and me wouldn't have made it out in time if it was the General."

Daisy's face went white at the thought before a smile formed on her face. "Uncle Jesse always told ya two ta un-weld them doors."

"I'm seriously considering it at the moment but don't expect it ta happen though."

"No, I wouldn't expect that," Daisy laughed.

"Good," Bo said with a yawn.

"Hey, ya get some rest and I'll wake ya in a bit just ta make sure that you're okay, that way Uncle Jesse can't yell at ya for not takin' it easy."

"Thanks Daisy," Bo grinned.

"You're welcome, Sugar," she answered as she kissed his cheek and then reached for the blanket on the back of the couch. "Sweet dreams," she whispered to her already sleeping cousin as she got up and headed towards the kitchen, happy to know that everyone was safe for another day.

The End.


End file.
